


The End of an Era

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Ohana, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Steve McGarrett, Retrospective, Team as Family, Weddings, Wish Fulfillment, canon denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The people he was with had become far more than his co-workers or friends. Chin and Kono were his family, and Danny was the love of his life. No matter what happened, they would always be ohana, and nothing, not time or distance or anything else, could ever truly separate them.





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr and the fact that I wanted to write something after learning Chin and Kono would be leaving: https://fckin-mcdanno.tumblr.com/post/162521750049/first-and-last-ever-shot-of-the-core-four-i
> 
> This is set near the end of an imaginary season 8, where Chin and Kono are still present and Steve and Danny ended up together. Chin and Kono are leaving Hawaii, but not because of RL issues with the actors not getting paid enough. It's simply the characters gradually moving forward with their lives in a new direction. I mostly wrote this because of the Chin and Kono situation, and I added in the McDanno to make it even better wish fulfillment for myself.

Steve’s beach had always been the central gathering place for the Five-0 ohana, and it was where the original members of the task force ended up a few hours after the end of Steve and Danny’s wedding reception, after Lou had gone home with his family. Steve nostalgically recalled the group’s first moment together on a different beach when Kono joined the team. It seemed appropriate that one of their last moments together would also be on a beach.

Everyone was still wearing their formal attire, but Kono had kicked off her sandals a few minutes ago and planted her feet in Chin’s lap. The sun was setting, and the sight made Steve reminisce about the past year and how he had gotten to this point.

Kono and Chin had coincidentally begun to consider leaving Five-0 at about the same time. Kono had been deeply emotionally impacted by that case with the sex trafficking ring of underage girls, and her determination to do something about it had only increased after she became pregnant with her daughter Kaimana, who had been born a month ago. Chin had received a job offer in San Francisco that would involve a step up in his career, a pay raise, and would give Abby a chance to be near her family again since she would probably move with him.

As proud as Steve was that Chin and Kono were moving forward with their lives, he had been apprehensive about the coming changes and knew that he would miss both of them. He had also been worried in the back of his mind that Danny might also consider leaving, so he asked him about it.

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Danny had told him with a grin. “After all, I need to put that chef’s hat you gave me to good use. I think Hawaii has more room for a new Italian restaurant than New Jersey does.”

Steve and Danny laughed at the joke, and then Danny had glanced away at his desk. “Besides, it’s not like I could ever leave you anyway.”

For some reason, that moment had seemed different to Steve than all of the previous moments of Danny telling Steve how much he meant to him. Perhaps it was the vulnerable quality in Danny’s voice or the fact that he couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. Whatever the reason, Steve turned Danny’s face towards his and kissed him before he could talk himself out of it. Danny kissed him back, and everything had slotted into place with remarkable ease.

Three months of a whirlwind courtship later, and Steve and Danny had gotten married in Steve’s backyard earlier that day with friends and family in attendance. Steve had been holding Danny’s hand for the past hour, and that alone was enough to make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. The fact that they were actually married was a dream come true.

Kono’s sigh pulled Steve out of his wandering thoughts. She was staring out at the horizon, where the sky had turned pink and purple as the sun set over the ocean. “I’m really gonna miss this,” she said.

“Me too,” Chin agreed.

A pause ensued, and solemnity touched the group for the first time that day. Steve decided to break the tension.

“I’m sure the sunset will be nice in Arizona too. Those pictures of Sedona from that brochure you had on your desk looked really nice.”

Kono shook her head and let out a giggle. “God, it’s going to be weird not having a boss who goes through his employees’ stuff all the time. Hell, it’s going to be weird _being_ the boss.” Kono would be leaving next week to lead a federal task force to combat sex trafficking headquartered in Phoenix. Steve couldn’t be prouder of how far she had come from the rookie fresh out of the police academy that he had met eight years ago.

Chin took a sip of his beer and then closed his eyes contently. “When you come out to visit me in California, we’ll have to hit the beach.”

“Definitely. I guess I’ll have to take up something other than surfing soon. Maybe I could try rock climbing.”

It was strange to imagine Kono only surfing on vacation, but Steve could picture her hiking on a desert landscape and smiled at the thought. Steve had always enjoyed hiking, and he would gladly do it with Kono when Steve and Danny visited her in the future.

Danny chuckled and Steve glanced over at his new husband to see him looking fondly at Kono. “I could picture you hiking the Grand Canyon or whatever. Not sure how you’ll get used to the heat though. As tropical as this place is, Arizona can be like an oven in the summer.”

Kono shrugged. “I think I’ll be able to handle it. After all, you got used to life here.”

Danny looked down and grinned, and Steve was reminded of the first time he ever sat with Danny on this beach and how that same gesture had made his heart skip a beat. The same thing happened this time, and his heart beat faster when Danny squeezed his hand.

“I guess so,” Danny replied in a soft tone of voice. “A lot can change in eight years.”

“Yeah,” Chin said. “I never pictured you going without a tie to your own wedding.”

“Much less wearing slippahs,” Kono teased. “On the beach.”

“Well, it’s all about compromise. If it was just Steve’s decision, I’m sure he’d be wearing cargo pants or board shorts.”

Everyone laughed at Danny’s joke, including Steve, who didn’t mind being the target of his husband’s humor. Eventually the laughs died down, and Chin cleared his throat.

“I’m really glad I stuck around for this.” Chin had made sure that the date of his new job would be pushed back two weeks, which enabled him to attend Steve and Danny’s wedding.

“We’re glad too,” Steve told him.

Kono wiped at her eyes, and when she pulled her hand away she was beaming. “It’s good that we got to see you guys get married. Now you actually are an old married couple instead of just acting like one.”

Memories flickered through Steve’s mind of all the moments he had shared with Danny over the years. Chin and Kono had been there for many of those moments as well. With the wave of affection that Steve felt, especially for his new husband, he took his hand out of Danny’s so that he could wrap his arm around Danny’s shoulders instead.

Danny leaned into Steve’s touch and looked over at Chin. “There’s been a lot of weddings this year. First you and Abby and now me and Steve.”

“Weddings and babies,” Kono remarked. “It’s been quite a year.”

“It kind of feels like the end of an era,” Steve said.

For a moment, everyone reflected on Steve’s statement. The wind whistled through the trees, and the sky darkened as twilight approached.

Chin looked directly at Steve and Danny with a serious expression. “In a way, I guess it is. But even though Kono and I are leaving, I don’t think we’ll ever stop being ohana.”

“And, as ohana, Chin and I will keep in touch with you guys after you leave,” Kono promised. “Considering all that we’ve been through over the years, I’m pretty sure nothing could tear us apart at this point.”

“Well, that’s a call for a toast if I’ve ever heard it.” Danny held out his glass and the others raised their drinks as well. “To us.”

Steve, Chin, and Kono repeated the sentiment and clinked their glasses together. After everyone took a sip of their beverage, Steve gazed at the sky, where the stars were just beginning to appear. The day was ending, and an important time in their lives was coming to a close as well. Steve returned his attention to the group as Danny started to recount the time he and Steve had gotten handcuffed together, much to Chin and Kono’s amusement. Steve watched Chin leaning forward to listen intently to Danny, Kono smirking as she imagined the scenario, and Danny’s expansive hand gestures as he narrated the story. As he took in the image, Steve felt a profound sense of peace in the certainty that Chin was right.

The people he was with had become far more than his co-workers or friends. Chin and Kono were his family, and Danny was the love of his life. No matter what happened, they would always be ohana, and nothing, not time or distance or anything else, could ever truly separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/162732702820/the-end-of-an-era


End file.
